Fridget in Seattle
by Robinbanx
Summary: A slight AU in which Franky studies to become a surgeon instead of law and becomes a surgical intern at Seattle Grace after being cleared of Mike Pennisi's murder.


Beep Beep Beep

A slow and annoyed arm reached out hitting the button and shutting the alarm up. Bridget moved to find Franky only to find her not in bed. Bridget sighed. She should have known Franky would already be awake, hours before she truly needed to be. She really was never able to get rid of that damn internal prison alarm clock.

But today, the brunette's anxious and early rise actually made sense. It was her first day of work. Not just any work but work at the Seattle Grace as an actual doctor. After packing up and leaving everything behind to go to America and attending years of Medical school, Franky was finally starting her career.

Bridget was truly proud. It hadn't been easy for Franky. Once a criminal always a criminal was a common view. Many people treated Franky as though she was about to explode and be sent back to prison. That was one of the main reasons they left for America, to leave it all behind. Bridget had finally left Wentworth for good and Franky had been cleared of all charges regarding the murder of Mike Pennisi.

They had talked it over and decided it was for the best. Bridget would find a new career and Franky would finish her education, this time in a country where she wasn't a famous reality TV star turned criminal. Of course, they both new they would have to deal with the consequences of Franky's past incarceration in America, but at least she wouldn't be famous for it. Hopefully.

While waiting for Franky's parole to end, they planned everything out and both applied to what they needed. Franky had completed her first year of medical school while in prison and out on parole the first time and had only needed 3 more years.

Bridget had easily found a job as a psychologist at Seattle Grace, and now 3 years later Franky was going to start her own career at the same hospital. They no longer had to hide their relationship as it had been two years sense Franky was Bridget's patient. There was no conflict of interest at Seattle Grace and while Bridget was a respected psychologist she had no say or interaction with the surgical side of Seattle Grace, unless they needed a psych. She had already cleared it with the Hospital and had put in a good word for Franky. They didn't have to hide their relationship ever again. A huge weight had been lifted off of both of them.

Bridget, unlike Franky, was not a morning person, but she was a responsible one and she refused to be late. She pushed herself up and grabbed her phone. Looking down, she smiled. Alan had texted wishing them both good luck.

Alan had moved with them, bringing Tess along also. At first they tried to talk him out of picking up his and Tess's life and moving to another country, another continent. But he stopped them quickly in their tracks, simply stating he would never leave Franky again and that Tess needed her sister.

Finally getting up and out of bed Bridget quickly got ready and dressed, and went to meet Franky in the kitchen. Franky was setting down two plates on the table, both full of bacon, eggs and toast. She had been up quite a while, and it was 6:00 am now. Bridget internally sighed, hoping that Franky hadn't had another night filled with horrible resurfacing memories, which she got even now, years after leaving prison behind.

"Am I going to have to say goodbye to these delicious meals now that you're a Doctor?" Bridget joked as she sat down and began inhaling the amazing food cooked for her by the love of her life.

"Maybe. But don't worry Gidge I'll always have time for dessert." Franky replied, with a quick wink to follow. Bridget laughed and looked at Franky, her gaze filled with adoration and just a hint of lust. "Ready to go?" she said pushing the feeling back. They needed to go soon if they wanted to get to work on time with Seattle traffic. "Almost." Franky said as she sat up and walked towards Bridget. Bridget started to get up but before she could Franky pulled Bridget close to her and kissed her passionately. Pulling away with a smirk Frankly cheekily said, "Now I am."

Franky followed behind the group of fresh interns near the end. The chief of surgery, Doctor Webber, continued on his speech as they toured the hospital. Entering into the OR, Franky was overwhelmed. In the background she could her Webber talking but in all honesty she wasn't processing anything he was saying.

She was a doctor in an OR. Of course not for surgery at the moment, but still 5 years ago if anyone had told her this was her future, she would have laughed. And then probably beat them. She came back to reality to here the end of Webber's speech.  
She could make seven years here, hell she stayed alive for 5 years in prison. Franky Doyle wasn't going to back down.

Franky got changed quickly into her scrubs. She never thought she be putting on a blue uniform again, yet here she was. Only this time she did it willingly, happy and hopeful.

"Only six women out of twenty." Franky heard the girl who came in late say.

"Yeah. I hear one of them's a model. Seriously, like that's going to help with the respect thing?" another intern said.

'Seriously?' Franky thought for a moment, but quickly stopped realizing she had no place to judge.

"You're Cristina, right?" Franky heard the girls continue their conversation.

"Which resident you assigned to? I got Bailey."

"The Nazi? Yeah, me too."

"Me three." Franky finally spoke up, wrapping her stethoscope around her neck and closing her locker. "Franky Doyle" she said nodding her head up to them.

"Meredith Grey," Meredith said back, a slight surprise on her face at the Australian accent.

"You got the Nazi? So did I. At least we'll be tortured together, right? I'm George O'Malley, uh, we met at the mixer, you had a black dress with a slit up the side, strappy sandals..." a male intern, George, said as he was stepping towards them after closing his locker. Franky bit her lip to hold back her laugh. The guy was a little awkward but seemed nice enough, he was definitely either gay or had a thing for Meredith.

"Now you think I'm gay." he started with a tone of frustration towards himself.

"Nothing wrong with that." Franky patted his back before starting to walk away.

"No, I'm not gay, it's, ah, it's just that, you know, you were, I mean, you were very, unforgettable." he stuttered, clearly flustered.

'A thing for Meredith it is than,' Franky thought following behind Yang as they both walked forward, hearing a guy call out "O'Malley, Yang, Grey, Stevens, Doyle." Meredith and George caught up to them.

"Bailey?" Christina asked the man who called their names.

"End of the hall."

Looking down the hall Franky saw a short black women. At first glance she didn't look threatening at all, but looking longer Franky noticed the aura she gave off. She would know it anywhere. The guards and top dogs gave it off all the time at wentworth. This woman was a commanding force and was not going to take any bullshit.

"That's the Nazi?" Christina asked incredulously.

"I thought the Nazi would be a guy." said George. "I thought the Nazi would be...a Nazi." Meredith added, also shocked with disbelief.

"Don't be fooled," Franky added solemnly, "scary comes in all shapes and sizes."

She shuddered internally thinking back to the first time see saw Jacs. She looked frail at first, but after Franky got a few beatings from her and her crew she didn't look it anymore. Franky was never gonna underestimate someone because of their looks again.

"Maybe it's professional jealousy. Maybe she's brilliant, and they call her Nazi because they're jealous. Maybe she's nice." a blonde girl said as she came up behind them as they walked. Her tone making it sound like she was trying to convince herself more than anyone.

"Let me guess. You're the model." Christina stated insultingly.

The blonde turned to give Christina a dirty look before turning back around to introduce herself to the Nazi. Extending her hand she began confidently, "Hi, I'm Isobel Stevens, but everyone calls me Izzie."

Bailey turned her head to look and ignored the handshake. She looked at the group. A royally inbred, an academic overachiever, a state school alumni, a guy who barely met the requirements to be in the program and an australian ex-con. When the chief had handed her the list she was tempted to straight up refuse these interns. There was bound to be drama. Of course, Webber knew that and in his words that was the exact reason he had assigned them to her.

She gave the group one more glance. As far as Bailey was concerned, their pasts didn't matter. What mattered was if they could step up and didn't crack under the pressure. They were her responsibility now and if they weren't stupid and didn't ruin her reputation as a resident, she didn't care about who they were before, only now.

"I have five rules. Memorize them. Rule number one, don't bother sucking up, I already hate you, that's not gonna change."

Franky felt the adrenaline rush into her as Bailey continued. This was it. This was the beginning.


End file.
